Field of the Invention
The present application relates to producing video data. In particular, but not exclusively, the present application relates to methods for, and for use in, incorporating one or more additional video objects into source video data to produce output video data, to computer programs, computer program products arranged and systems may comprise a system and/or apparatus configured to perform these methods.
Description of the Related Technology
The television broadcast industry has changed significantly in recent years. Prior to these changes, television programs were often recorded on video tape, either in a television studio or on location. With videotape there is no file structure; just linear picture information. The availability of digital technologies has resulted in media which are structured with directories and files. The number of processes between raw captured material and the final material is constantly increasing as, in the file-based domain, it is possible to create workflows by concatenating several processes.
Up until recently, branded products could be incorporated into video material by physical or prop placement at the time the video material was recorded to generate revenue for the content producer and content provider via product placement. If it were desired to include a product in a given scene, the physical product, or a very good facsimile, would have to be placed in the scene when it was recorded. Whilst this was very simple, it was highly inflexible.
With digital file processing, many new processes become possible that can be used to embed a branded product within a scene retrospectively. This may involve digitally post-processing a captured scene to add a representation of, for example, a branded drinks container on a table or shelf.
A known system describes a system that allows key frames of a video content item to be identified, such as low value frames, high value frames and product placement frames. Advertisements such as advert frames may be inserted in to a sequence of key frames of the video content item, for example before or after one or more high value frames or by modifying one or more of the high value frames to include an advertisement. The key frame sequence including the advertisements can then be published for viewing by others.
It would be desirable to provide improved arrangements for producing video data.